


Seven

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven words, whispered as if sacred:  Brother, please come safely back to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven

_Seven words, whispered as if sacred:  Brother, please come safely back to me._

Seven more sunsets that simply cannot be called beautiful without his brother in his sight, where the blush of twilight turns into cold dark night and he cannot rest.

Seven more wake-ups without sleep-warm skin brushing against his to say good morning, the sunlight filtering in seeming weak and dim without his brother’s energy to properly suffuse it.

Seven more days of general crankiness, feeling his brother’s absence like a phantom limb, an ache he can’t remedy with anything other than the balm of his brother’s voice whispering into his ear.

Seven chores will be completed by the time his brother returns so they can take time for themselves.  Mindless and repetitive but important tasks, second nature to their life, keeping his hands busy:  cleaning weapons, restocking/organizing supplies, warding the safe house against demons and angels, research for the next case, beer/food run, salting all doors and windows and the loathed laundry.

Seven more dinners that taste like cardboard, the mechanics of eating simply sustaining life without the flavor burst his taste buds yearn for, his brother’s salt sweat skin an appetizer, his body a sensuous meal that serves only one.

_Seven words, answered reverently in echo: Brother, I have safely returned to you._

**Author's Note:**

> Moving all my tumblr stories to an AO3 collection for safekeeping. These are older stories, beware. Mix of wincest, weecest, weechesters, J2 RPF, J2, AU, bits and pieces of other things.


End file.
